narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Yuzan332
hej. nie pytaj jej, czy możesz usunąć jedną, bo na co na jednej wiki dwie takie same historyjki? + usuń obie, alebo chociaż błędy popoprawiaj, bo to jest kompromitacja. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 16:49, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Kochany, uprzejmie proszę, usuń oba. Oba te teksty są pełne błędów i szkoda, żeby porządni obywatele RP musieli to czytać. Jeśliby jej zależało, pisała by chociaż imiona wielką lieterą. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 17:01, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) dzięki miśku :* [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 17:05, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Można Usunąć http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Plik:Root_Symbol.png&redirect=no&cb=8012&cb=228 78.8.106.226 07:33, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) : Anuluję edycje, który Ty bezprawnie zmieniasz i nabijasz sobie edycje.78.8.106.226 12:20, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) To samo co wyżej.78.8.106.226 12:29, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Ależ mój drogi biurokrato, oczywiście, że nie próbuję Cię zesłościć. Proszę Cię tylko byś sobie dał spokój, bo w stosunku do Cb wykonuję dobrą robotę, a nie tylko nabijam. Btw. skoro nie nabijasz, to dlaczego zmieniasz martwy na nie żyje? Przecież i tak nie wygrasz. Mogę anulować Twoje edycje do woli, a Ty mi nic nie zrobisz. Tak właśnie działa ten świat.87.105.112.62 13:22, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Uważam, że lepiej brzmi nie żyje, a nie martwy. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 17:08, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Hej, sory, że się tak wtrącam, ale ani ty, ani tamten użytkownik nie zauważyliście, że cały czas dajecie do "Wieku" Nie Żyje/Martwy, a o ile mi wiadomo na pytanie "Ile on ma lat?" nie odpowiada się "On nie żyje"... Ravger 14:39, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) To właściwie do szablonu można dodać "Status" Ravger 14:44, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Pomysł ze statusem generalnie dobry, ale to nie jest status. Status to masz stan cywilny, czyli żonaty itp. itd.78.8.104.194 16:54, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) To dobry pomysł, bo faktycznie dość dziwne jest to, że ktoś ma nie żyje lat.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 17:03, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Asasynku kochany, szanujmy swoją ciężka pracę oraz pomysły i sami myślmy! jeśli chciałeś zbeszcześcić "manga/anime" zdjęcie w szablonach... kurna, nie wiem co pisać. nie umiesz, zabierasz się za coś, wstyd! czuję się tak, jakbym dostała w twarz! ORYGINALNOŚĆ ! [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 09:30, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) no nie wiątpię. i nie słodź mi tu, bo mnie wytrącasz z rytmu >< chodzi mi o to http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yahiko&action=historysubmit&diff=42888&oldid=42877 wiem, że Ci nie wyszło. I lepiej, bo nad tebberem dłługpo się mysli, żeby był dobry kod, a nie! bum i jestSnT' '☆' 09:38, paź 30, 2011 (UTC)' Do usunięcia Siema, usuń arty tego usera http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wkład/83.27.187.241 [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 08:41, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Siema, chciałem się Ciebie zapytać czy do szablonu użytkownika może być zdjęcie, które nie jest związane z Naruto?[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:45, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:54, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia Siema, usuń zdjęcie http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Devapath_avatar3.jpg [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:03, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) Koleżko... Ta Sakurcia od Shizuki złamała punkt trzeci waszego regulaminu78.8.105.172 14:28, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) OK juz bede tak robiłNaruto12392 15:00, lis 22, 2011 (UTC)Naruto12392 Hej ;) Jestem twoją fanką i ogólnie jesteś super :) 82.145.216.33 05:05, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: zdjęcie Siemka, usuń zdjęcie, bo się powtarza http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Tobi_vs_Minato.png [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(Tak?)']] 14:01, lis 26, 2011 (UTC) Artykuły Hejka, Mam do ciebie małe, ale dla mnie ważne pytanie: Jak mają wyglądać tutaj artykuły. Chodzi mi o to, że jak je edytuje, to każdy jest napisany inaczej; odstęp od działów w art (osobowość, historia itp.) nie wiem jaką wielkość mają mieć zdjęcia. P.S. Sorki, za to, że ostatnio bylem niemiły dla ciebie i wielu innych. 32Polak 09:57, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki za odpowiedź i chyba masz rację, nie kłuciliśmy się. Wiesz dużo miałem już kłutni na Wiki i w tym na Naruto Fanon i mi się zdawało, że to byłeś ty. 32Polak 11:01, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Jak go mam przerobic??Naruto12392 17:13, gru 6, 2011 (UTC)naruto12392 a jak cos to poprawisz bo nie umiem wstawiac zdjecia do szablonu?? Naruto12392 17:23, gru 6, 2011 (UTC)naruto12392 Modyfikacja logo Cześć! Od dzisiaj na stronie głównej Bleach Wiki znajduje się dział "Partnerzy". Jednak logo Naruto Wiki ma kłopotliwe jasne tło, które niezbyt pasuje do ciemnej kolorystyki. Mógłbym go u siebie trochę zmodyfikować i dać tło przezroczyste? Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 09:30, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Kto to ten BIUROKRATA??? Kategoria Aha, spoko. Dodałem do tego art. tą kategorię, bo uważam, że jest potrzebna. Jest wiele mężczyzn i kobiet, więc moim zdaniem oni też potrzebują takiej kategorii. Dodałem ją też z tego powodu, bo na Wiki jakiej edytowałem kiedyś czyli na Bleach Wiki była taka kategoria. 32Polak 17:46, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) :Dzięki :D Skoro możesz to porozmawiaj. Będę bardzo wdzięczny. 32Polak 17:52, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) :Dlaczego :( 32Polak 18:21, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) :Szkoda. No nic. Trudno. 32Polak 18:24, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) Spis odcinków Asasyn możesz w spisie odcinków napisac odcinki bo jest tylko do "Klub liścia tylko dla kobiet".Czy moge opisywac odcinki??Naruto12392 17:03, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Naruto12392 no w odcinkach tak jak jest np.Kakashi wojownik sharingana to jest opisane.pisac streszczenie.Naruto12392 17:10, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Naruto12392 jakimi istniejącymi?Naruto12392 17:15, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)naruto12392 przepraszam oki nanastępny raz będę wiedzieć Ale o jakie zdjęcia chodzi(w którym artykule?) Mrkrzysio 19:24, gru 16, 2011 (UTC) メリークリスマス&ハッピーニューイヤー 85.89.189.90 21:37, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Medicalninjutsu Moge stworzyć kategorie Medicalninjustu?? lepiej bedzie wyszukać medycnze techniki.Naruto12392 15:05, gru 25, 2011 (UTC)Naruto12392 Siemanko Chciałbym powiadomić o błędzie którego nie mogę edytować: na stronie dotyczącej KAZUMA jest napisane że występuje on tylko w filmie a powinno być Tylko Anime, Dziękuje i pozdrawiam NimpouSai hej. moge rolbaka, mogę? proszę :D [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 12:27, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) Zrób coś Tomuś, zrób coś z tym NimpouSai'em, bo jest naprawdę irytujący i niszczy artykuły, a potem jest, że ja się ciąglę kłócę. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 13:01, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) heeej. bo on robi beznadziejne i niepotrzebne edycje, a ja anuluje (przydałby się rolbak), a on zmienia moje dobre edycje (prawdę powiedziawszy są zachwycająco dobre), na jakieś tam swoje wypociny z nierzadko zachwianym sensem ("taką jak haku" sugeruje, że pojawił sie tam haku z taką samą maską). widzisz? [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 13:07, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) no sprawdź w Shino! ten koleś wszystko psuje! usunął cytaty! cytaty! no rozumiem biografię, ale cytaty?! [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 13:09, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) no jak to "maską tą od haku" ?! jak on miał mu ją dać?! poza tym w anbu jest dużo identycznych masek, nie? tomek, co ty robisz w ciągu dnia? >< nigdy Cię nie ma, jak Cię potrzebuje! mamy tu D.W.O.! [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 13:10, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) Siemasz Chciałbym Cię przeprosić ale SnT mnie denerwował ponieważ gdy edytowałem na dobrze lub dodawałem dobre wiadomości to on na złość robił i edytował albo usuwał, wkurzył mnie fest bo przed 30 min chyba zmieniałem jego na tak jak powinno być - nie staram się robić źle ale każdemu błędy mogą się zdażyć - w tym którym byłem pewien na 100% że jest dobrze to on zmieniał! Pozdrawiam' NimpouSai' Przepraszam ale nie wiedziałem że SnT jest dziewczyną :) ją też przeprosze zaraz :) Pozdrawiam NimpouSai Spoko:)[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(Tak?)']] 17:43, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Ale myślałem, że od tego jest pole Gatunek [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(Tak?)']] 17:52, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(Tak?)']] 17:18, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) Skąd bierzesz takie fajne obrazki??? Jeśli możesz powiedzieć zostaw wiadomoć z linkiem. PS jeśli chcesz dam ci namiary na inne. =:-) Mrkrzysio 16:02, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Współpraca z Fairy Tail Wiki Mam pytanie: Czy chciałbyś aby nasze wikie zawiązały współpracę? Czekam na odpowiedź Sorry już tak nie będę.Aslajan 09:29, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze rozumiem to doskonale, lecz nie było jeszcze tej grafy w Yamato.Aslajan 10:03, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) OK sorry teraz dopiero rozumiem i będę robił tak jak mi każesz.Aslajan 10:10, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) dobra Ok sorryAslajan 16:01, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Prośba Mam do ciebie prośbę wejdź na moją dyskusję i odp. na moje pytanie pls. MadaraUchiha1999 Witam mam jedno pytanie co dają te rangi typu genin itd jestem nowy i nie moge się jakoś połapać pozdrowienia^^ Powtarza się http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Koukongarasu grafika też.78.8.103.4 16:12, sty 10, 2012 (UTC) sorki ze rzadko jestem ale mnie rodzice mecza bo mam trenowac do spr. szostoklasisty.nie bedzie mnie do ferii a w ferie sporadycznie.uprzedzam od razu aby uniknac nieporozumien. z powazaniem Mrkrzysio 18:52, sty 10, 2012 (UTC) :Witam! Zwracam się do Pana z uprzejmą prośbą o ukaranie Użytkownik:Aslajan, gdyż użytkownik ten nie przestrzega regulaminu, poprzez dodawanie zbyt wielkich ilości grafik artykułu. Ponadto wrzuca też powtarzające się grafiki. :Za pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby uprzejmie dziękuję.78.8.104.237 17:29, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) On też usunął pełno grafik stałych, które były już tu od bardzo dawna oraz bardzo pasowały do artykułu np. Orochimaru w Akatsuki czy Orochimaru jako Jonin Dźwięku.Aslajan 17:52, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) Mam pełno innych zasług dla tej wiki i obiecuję, że zajmę się więcej treściami literacki niż dodawaniem grafik (niezłych grafik). Lecz jednak teraz Artykuł Orochimaru wygląda bardzo pusto niż nawet jeszce przed moimi zmianami.Aslajan 17:41, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) OK bardzo przepraszam, przemyśle swoje zachowanie.Aslajan 17:51, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) hej. mógłbyś usunąć mój blog Naruto a mitologia, proszę? będę zobowiązana[[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 12:56, sty 17, 2012 (UTC) BARDZO za to PRZEPRASZAM, proszę PANA. Obiecuje, że TO już SIĘ NIE POWTÓRZY.Aslajan 19:49, sty 20, 2012 (UTC) Proszę Pana, ile musi być głosów, aby nowe zdjęcie profilowe zostało zaakceptowane ?Aslajan 16:18, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha dobra OK. Będę się zwracał jak kolega do kolegi PASI.Aslajan 19:03, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) GG Wbij na gg, jak będziesz mógł.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 18:41, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Słuchaj to przez przypadek, poprostu nie mogłem znaleść tych grafik, więc wrzuciłem podobne, nie miej mi tego za złe.Aslajan 19:00, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Ej proszę, mógłbyś mi zmienić itachiego, na tak jak był przedtem. Ej no pliss dużo napracowałem się przy tym i w dodatku przeczytałem jeszcze cały artykuł oraz dopasowałem grafiki do tekstów.Aslajan 19:06, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Witam Zauważyłem błąd którego nie mogę poprawić,' PRZYNALEŻNOŚĆ w Madara Uchiha - nie powinno tam być dopisane Akatsuki???' NimpouSai Pozdrawiam NimpouSai 21:59, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Witam ! Zwracam się do Ciebie o ukaranie Użytkownika NimpouSai za nie przetrzeganie regulaminu i niszczenie artykułów, poprzez : usuwanie grafik, powiększanie do nie wiadomo jakich rozmiarów grafik, podawania niezgodnych treści z Naruto do grafik itp. Próbowałem sam naprawić jakoś artykuł Kabuto Yakushiego i Itachiego Uchihy, lecz ten znów coś zmienił, więc radzę sprawdzić w historii edycji. Proszę o pozytywnę rozpatrzenie mojej prośby.Aslajan 21:59, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) I jeszcze o edycję twojej dyskusji, co też jest nie dozwolone.Aslajan 22:03, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Witaj ! To Użytkownik Maciejsze96 dodał te grafiki do artykułu Sasuke Uchiha i Naruto Uzumaki, byłem wtedy zalogowany na wikach i wszystko widziałem.Aslajan 14:42, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, a i jeszcze jedno, mam nadzieję, że czytałeś moją prośbę o ukaranie Użytkownika NimpouSai, za nie przestrzeganie regulaminu i niszczenie artykułów. Jeśli tak, to chce, abyś o nim coś więcej wiedział, bo ja znam go najlepiej. 1. On nie zna w ogóle regulaminu, nawet go nie przeczytał, więc myśli, że może robić co chce na wikach bez konsekwencji. Nie raz się mnie pytał co musi zrobić gdy tam coś mu nie wyszło. Nie wie co należy robić, a czego niewolno. A jak zaraz coś zrobi to artykuł zniszczony i muszę to poprawiać, a on coś znów tam doda i kaput. 2. Nie zna treści NARUTO, oglądał tylko przeróbki jetixa, i trochę mniej NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN jak od niego się dowiedziałem, a pozostałe informacje to pustka. 3. Rozumiem człowieka, że każdy ma swoje zdanie i każdy może coś na wikach od siebie dodać, lecz żeby zniszczyć aż tak artykuł. Nie które grafiki usunąć, inne powiększyć, a te, które się nie mieszczą do tekstu to pomniejszyć bo mu się tak podoba. A ja się pytam Ciebie, CO Z TEKSTEM, CZY ON JEST MNIEJ WAŻNY OD GRAFIK, A CO TO BY BYŁO, GDYBY TEKSTU NIE BYŁO, A GRAFIKI TAK. NIC BY NIE BYŁO, A WIĘC WŁAŚNIE. Wyłożyłem właśnie wszystko co myślę o tym użytkowniku. Ale to do Ciebie należy ostatnie zdanie, więc proszę zadecyduj.Aslajan 15:16, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) Zerwanie współpracy Niestety jestem zmuszony do zerwania współpracy między Naruto Wiki a Bleach Wiki. 08:06, sty 25, 2012 (UTC)